


Well, We Won't be Doing that Again

by fujibutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dave is an idiot, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, John is emotionally sensitive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujibutts/pseuds/fujibutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Dave tries too hard, John is sensitive, and it is explained why exactly they don't use dirty talk in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, We Won't be Doing that Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ezraforpresident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezraforpresident/gifts).



> Jakeurbate is the best headcanon buddy ever ok. Sorry it ends on a weak note. =T written in ~one hour before bed??

Your breathing comes out in harsh pants as you thread one hand's fingers through John's hair, the other running through your own- quite unsure about what to do with themselves as John's own hands and mouth do wonders with your cock. Toes curling into the carpet, you sink your hips into the edge of the mattress to resist the urge to buck your hips up and possibly choke your boyfriend.

You force a smirk onto your face despite the fact that your façade is in complete shambles at this point. Your hand grips his hair tight, not pushing or pulling, but just keeping him there. "Y-Yeah, you like that you cock sucking whore? Don't think I don't see. Y-You're getting off on thi-" you trail  off into a moan.

You feel something wet hit your hip but mentally wave it off as sweat or spit. His tongue and hands hesitate a bit, but continue- albeit at a slightly slower pace. "You like sucking dicks don'cha you worthless slut. Just s-suck anyone that co-comes your wa-ahh _fuck_!"

You pull John away harshly as you cum on his face, coating his parted lips and button nose. He quickly closes his eyes before your release gets in and effectively prevents fifteen minutes worth of washing out his eye under the bathroom sink.

You flop back onto the bed panting and satisfied. After a few minutes, you regain your breath and your awareness. A question almost immediately pops into your head: _Why the hell isn't John up here and cuddling with you yet?_

You sit up and look to him, sitting on his bare ass on the floor curled up into a ball. In the dim light, you can see that his shoulders are shaking a bit.

"...John?" you ask cautiously. 

No answer.

At this point you can guess that what hit your hip earlier wasn't spit or sweat. You lean forward and pry his arms from around his knees, pulling him up to sit sideways on your lap. "Hey what's wrong?"

Apparently this was the wrong thing to ask because his quiet whimpering turns into all out sobs.

Your lip twitches down and you pull him closer against your chest. "Did I do something wrong or could you just not take the pure undiluted essence of Strider?"

The sobs momentarily stop as he pulls away to look at you, bloodshot eyes filled with slight amusement and disbelief- before coming back as pathetic whimpering. He rubs violently at his cheeks and eyes, and you outright frown, pulling his hands away. "What's wrong John?"

"I-I go-got your stuff in-n my ey-ye," he hiccoughs.

You roll your eyes and scoot him off of you, jogging to the bathroom for a washcloth which you soak under the sink. Walking back to your room, you sit down next to him and start gently wiping away your spunk.

When it's all gone, you're still running the rag under his eyes since they won't stay dry. Eventually, you give up and settle for pulling him onto your lap again, brushing the tears away with your thumb. "Come on man," you whisper. "You weren't crying just 'cause my jizz got in your eye now tell me what's wrong."

John lets out this heartbreaking, high pitched whimper that you just can't deal with, so you quiet him the only way you know how- with a kiss. He's definitely hesitating, unsure of what to do before completely melting. When you're sure that he'll be able to talk without sobbing it all out, you pull away. "Now can you tell me what's wrong?"

John sighs and brings his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and curling into a ball once more. "I-" he pauses and looks to you with what seems- for lack of better word- fear in his eyes. "Did... Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said I was a worthless slut."

_Oh._

"Wha- no! That was just stupid dirty talk okay?" You push his arms away from his knees once more pulling him down as you flop onto the bed again. You're quick to tangle your legs together, arms firmly locked around John's waist. "I was just all caught up trying to sound hot and shit," you murmur. "I didn't mean a thing."

He smiles softly at you before placing a peck on your lips. "Okay. Thanks- but uh, can we just not do that again? Ever?"

"The dirty talk or the blowjobs? Because if we're not doing blowjobs we might need to have a little talk."

He snorts, "The dirty talk you asshole!"

You hum, burying your face into his neck, "I think we can do that."

"Good, because I just got a little worried that you thought I was a slut I mean I wouldn't do that for anyone else Dave! I mean it!"

Rolling your eyes, you kiss him again, "Yeah John, I know. Now shush. Only sleep."

"Mm, okay. Night, Dave. I love you."

"Love you too babe."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know it bothered me just a bit that only Dave got action?? Let's just say that Dave got like a promotion or something and this was a congratulations blowjob?? Shrug.
> 
> Also, guess which line was my favorite? Just take a wild guess.


End file.
